staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Tomasz Blatt. Ucieczka z Sobiboru; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Strażak Sam - Pukawka na wodę, odc. 10 (Fireman Sam // Joker soaker, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Leśny potwór, odc. 20 (The Story of The Monster in the Forest, ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:55 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Gra w piłkę, odc. 48 (Bouncy ball, ep. 48); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowy detektyw; program dla dzieci 09:30 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Wyprawa na ryby, odc. 5 (A fish story) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4036 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4251); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4037 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4252); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 300 % normy - odc. 10; teleturniej 11:25 Celownik; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 42; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1141; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1530 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1692; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Atom - Klucz do zagadek kosmosu cz. 1 (Atom. The Key to the Cosmos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Ogród z duszą - odc. 4 (Matt James' Eco Eden' 4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:40 Między mamami - odc. 4; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4038 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4253); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4039 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4254); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:55 Przed meczem Słowacja - Polska; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Moje świadectwo - wywiad z Metropolitą Krakowskim ks. kard. Stanisławem Dziwiszem 17:30 Klan - odc. 1535 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1693; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1146; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 6 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy X - Spotkanie z Małgorzatą, odc. 12 (Bob the Builder // Meet Marjorif, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andzia - Fatamorgana, odc. 7 (Antje und die Fata Morgana); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 2010: Słowacja - Polska ( studio ) 20:25 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 2010: Słowacja - Polska ( I poł. ) 21:30 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 2010: Słowacja - Polska ( II poł. ) 22:30 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 9 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP 22:55 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:55 Fajna z niego babka (Sorority Boys) - txt str.777 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:30 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Kasiarze, odc.5 (Magnificent Seven I - Safecracker, ep.4); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 02:15 Notacje - Jerzy Tomziński. Papież w klasztorze; cykl dokumentalny 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 119/120 - Bójka; serial TVP 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 120/120 - Pożegnanie; serial TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Niezłomni - Szansa na samodzielność; cykl reportaży 07:15 Podsumowanie roku; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 41/52 Jarzynowy piesek (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. The Veggie Pet); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 288; serial TVP 11:10 Święta wojna - (262) Bercia Dworniok 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 5/26 Na krawędzi (25 degres sud); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 75; teleturniej 13:10 Po 11 września - rekompensata za życie (11/09 - millionaire widows) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:10 Everwood - odc. 11/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 110); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:50 Z kabaretowego archiwum 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 608; serial TVP 16:00 Gwiazdy Gwiazdom - Jubileusz serialu "Na dobre i na złe" (2) 16:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 12 - Laska; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 5/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Grounded on the 23rd Floor) - wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/LVIII - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (46) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 154 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Nie ma mocnych - txt str.777 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974) 22:20 Alibi na środę - Jedno wyjście (One way out) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 24:00 Z królestwa śmierci 25'; reportaż 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:50 Niewidzialny myśliwiec (Stealth fighter) 83'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:47 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:46 W cieniu wielkiej dyplomacji (Critical Threat); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. nacisków na organa państwa; STEREO 02:40 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 03:29 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Patrol reporterów 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama; Panorama sport 17:00 Patrol reporterów 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:47 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Forum gospodarcze 19:25 Rodno zemia 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:46 W cieniu wielkiej dyplomacji (Critical Threat); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. nacisków na organa państwa; STEREO 02:40 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 03:29 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Menu kulturalne 07:50 Wokół nas 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Strefa cooltura 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:47 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Serwis sportowy 18:30 Wokół nas 18:35 Zielonym do góry 18:50 Śladami zbrodni 19:00 Obraz dnia 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Klub srebrnego włosa 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:46 W cieniu wielkiej dyplomacji (Critical Threat); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. nacisków na organa państwa; STEREO 02:40 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 03:29 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 33, USA 2001 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Jedyny w swoim rodzaju - odc. 92, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - odc. 189, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 82, USA 1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1151, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 11, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 768, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 83, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 203, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Miłość jest ślepa - odc. 93, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 769, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1152, Polska 2008 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Twardy głaz - odc. 295, Polska 2008 20:30 Agentki - Badania okresowe, czyli ostatnia szansa - odc. 3, Polska 2008 21:30 American Pie - komedia, USA 1999 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:45 Daleko od noszy - odc. 156, Polska 2008 0:15 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 0:45 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 1:15 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1020, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 11:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 7, Polska 2008 12:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 1/24, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Rany, muszę coś zjeść! No muszę! Po prostu, muszę! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 8, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1021, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! Polska 2008 23:15 Zejście - horror, Wielka Brytania 2005 1:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Telesklep - magazyn 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Saint-Tropez (4) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Melrose Place (29) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (54) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (55) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Melrose Place (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (56) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (57) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Ośmiornica - horror, USA 2000 22.05 Życie Cartita - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 01.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Francji 02.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 03.00 Mała czarna - talk show 03.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.20 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 05.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Ślad; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Afisz; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Misja Gryf - Tajemnice wyspy Wolin; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Psi psycholog - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Na wyłączność - Magdalena Piekorz; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1142; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1524; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 W stronę Polski - Katja Sadziak 26'; telenowela dokumentalna; reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Misja Gryf - Tajemnice wyspy Wolin; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Afisz ; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Ślad; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Generał już tu nie mieszka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Fale - Wyjazd; film krótkometrażowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1142; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 3 - Zagrożone gniazdo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1524; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 106; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Moje świadectwo - wywiad z Metropolitą Krakowskim ks. kard. Stanisławem Dziwiszem; STEREO 22:05 Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Wieczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1142; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 3 - Zagrożone gniazdo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1524; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 02:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 106; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Moje świadectwo - wywiad z Metropolitą Krakowskim ks. kard. Stanisławem Dziwiszem; STEREO 03:50 Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Wieczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Sztuka dokumentu - Maria Zmarz - Koczanowicz 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 09:10 M - Morderca (M - eine Stadt sucht einen Morder) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1931); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Peter Lorre, Otto Wernicke, Gustaf Gründgens, Ellen Widmann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Dla ludzi mam zawsze twarz pogodną... Grażyna Bacewicz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Bliski nieznajomy (Intimate Stranger) 61'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Alan Berliner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Arturo Michelangeli - Koncert fortepianowy G - dur Maurice`a Ravela (Piano Concerto in G, Maurice Ravel) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1974); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Cały Paul Driessen (Paul Driessen inside out) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005); reż.:Guus van Waveren; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dzikie pszczoły (Divoke vcely) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); reż.:Bohdan Sláma; wyk.:Zdenek Rauser, Marek Daniel, Vanda Hybnerová, Pavel Liska, Cyril Drozda, Eva Tauchenová, Tatiana Vilhelmová; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Moje zapatrzenie - Czesław Niemen; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Ciało i wyobraźnia. Kwadratura koła; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 7 (Fall of the Wall /7/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 8 (Fall of the Wall /8/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Niezadowolony (Out of Joint) 3'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Peter Peake; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:35 Studio R - Jak powstawała Simfonia Iuventus cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny - Mistrz 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:M. Michalik, D. Kuciewicz, K. Bochenek, K. Bochenek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Czytelnia odc. 72; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Austeria 101'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Szurmiej, Ewa Domańska, Wojciech Standełło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Rozmowy istotne - Agnieszka Holland; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Legenda Herberta von Karajana - Piotr Czajkowski - VI Symfonia h - moll op. 74 "Patetyczna" (Symphony No. 6 in B minor op. 74 "Pathetique"); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 24 "Koniec ulicy"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa - Sztuka mediów - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1960); reż.:Louis Malle; wyk.:Catherine Demongeot, Philippe Noiret, Hubert Deschamps, Carla Marlier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:50 Studio R - Jak powstawała Simfonia Iuventus cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dzieje Polaków - Powrót małych zesłańców; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Łagier; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieci tułacze - cz. 2 Exodus; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Zakręty dziejów - Kołyma - białe krematorium; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Miałem żyć; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Historia i dokument - Jeden dzień w PRL (Jeden dzień w PRL); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2005); reż.:Maciej Drygas; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Polscy Żydzi - swoi czy obcy?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Kultura Żydów; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 6 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Po co nam to było - Prywatna historia Kabaretu 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Siła bezsilnych - Niezapomniana tragedia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Nie zapomniana tragedia; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Historia i dokument - Pasja według księdza Jerzego; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dzieje Polaków - Herbert Hoover zapomniany przyjaciel; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Zapomniany przyjaciel rzecz o Herbercie Hooverze; film dokumentalny; reż.:K. Kwiatkowska, M. Gawęcki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kontrowersje - Bracia czy wrogowie?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dwie Pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Żołnierze wyklęci - Major Zapora; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Z archiwum IPN - Zaporczycy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Historia i dokument - Habemus Papam; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Przedwiośnie - odc. 3/6 - Przyjaciele; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Bundesliga - magazyn sportowy 7:35 Zwarcie - odc. 59, program publicystyczny 8:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga niemiecka - mecz: thw kiel - füchse berlin 9:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin 2008 - dyscyplina sportowa, lekkoatletyka - 6. dzień 10:30 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata w Brazylii - mecz: bułgaria - włochy 12:15 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: estonia - hiszpania 14:00 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Brazylii - najważniejsze wydarzenia 14:30 Pełnosprawni - magazyn 15:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: polska - czechy 16:50 TV Moto-sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:20 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - studio 17:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: czechy - słowenia 19:25 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - skrót meczu: rosja - finlandia 20:40 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - studio 20:45 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: belgia - hiszpania 22:35 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - skrót meczu: słowacja - polska 22:55 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2. połowa meczu: portugalia - albania 23:55 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: irlandia północna - san marino 1:35 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 08:15 Jasminum 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Austria Wiedeń; STEREO 12:25 Pekin 2008 HD - Jeździectwo. WKKW - skoki i przejazd finałowy; STEREO 13:35 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Homo areozolus - Film o Profesorze Leonie Gradoniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Polscy medaliści olimpijscy - Pekin 2008; STEREO 14:15 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO 16:05 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach - Film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka kobiet:Australia-USA (finał); STEREO 18:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Kwestionariusz - Film o profesorze Edmundzie Wnuku - Lipińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 XXXIII Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni (uroczystość galowa) cz. 1; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 XXXIII Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni (uroczystość galowa) cz. 2; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Belgia - Hiszpania; STEREO 22:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach - Film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Plac Zbawiciela 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Joanna Kos-Krauze, Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Ewa Wencel, Jerzy Gudejko, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Fudalej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku